Aerith's Campaign of LOVE
by Katseester
Summary: Aerith dies. But it's not the end. She is sent to FORKS, meets Edward Cullen, and finds herself falling IN LOVE. First Final Fantasy/Twilight crossover, please read and review! BE KIND!
1. Aerith wakes up in a strange place!

ok guyz! this is mah furst fic wit twilight an final fantasy! im sooooooooo exciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiited! wooooooooot! aerith iz sent to forks! eddward is gong out wit bella! wut will edward do! he dusnt no who he luvs!!!!!!!! so rnr and ill update soon kayzzz??????

* * *

It was a sunny day (er...night? Sunny night?) when Aerith cast Holy, right before Sephiroth flew down with Masamune in his hands and stabbed her through her ribcage.

_"Oh, ouch,"_ she thought, before she slumped over, decidedly almost-dead. Her hair ribbon fell off, her hands fell from their praying position, and she closed her eyes.

Aerith died.

Cloud began wailing his bemoanment in front of her. But Aerith was dead. She couldn't hear him. She couldn't even stop a moment to puzzle why the pink ribbon was back in her hair, even though it had clearly fallen out.

She was flying away. She didn't know _where_ exactly she was flying, but it was green, so she decided that it was to the Lifestream.

Then Aerith woke up. She was on the side of some obscure road. A young man with liquid-topaz eyes was leaning over her. Aerith blinked. He didn't.

In that moment, Aerith forgot about Zack and Cloud and all the other guys she'd ever loved. She fell in love with this liquid-topaz-eyed mystery-man right then and there.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man was talking.

"Oh, yes," Aerith responded, still staring into his liquid-topaz eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that..." Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man averted his eyes and blushed. "I found you lying on this road a few minutes ago and you looked like you had just gotten stabbed through the ribcage."

Aerith almost giggled. Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man was concerned for her well-being! She blushed. Then she realized what he said and gasped, covering her mouth. Aerith sat up very quickly, beaning Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man's forehead with her own.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Aerith said.

"No...it's alright," Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man said. He turned to look at her. Aerith got a good look at his face, then hid behind her hands.

Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man was so handsome! He was everything a girl could want! His skin was pale like marble, his eyes were the colour of liquid-topaz, his lips were opened just slightly in concern, and his brown sweater-vest over his cream sweater accented his body perfectly!

"My name is Edward," Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man said. Aerith giggled. "Edward Cullen."

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough," Aerith said.

"You have such a beautiful name," Liquid-Topaz-Eyed-Mystery-Man/Edward breathed, leaning close and inhaling deeply. Aerith's face caught on fire.

"So...so do you..." she gasped. It was a struggle to talk, he smelled so good!

A moment passed between them, one Aerith decided was incredibly romantic.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Aerith asked, suddenly aware of their barren surroundings.

"I normally go for walks in places not habitated by humans," Edward explained. "Then I suddenly smelled something so alluring, I couldn't ignore it, and I found you. It took all I could not to kill you, but I decided that you were just too beautiful to waste."

"Oh..." Aerith breathed. What could it have been that smelled so alluring? Surely he couldn't have meant her! The last time she checked, she was covered in blood and smelled like metal!

Aerith looked down. Her dress was fairly clean, devoid of any blood, but there was a hole where Masamune had pierced her. She guessed that Tifa had cast Cure on her before it was too late. Then she gasped. The hole was indecent!

She covered up the hole with her hands. Then she realized there was a hole in the back too. Oh no! She tried covering both holes up frantically at the same time, but her hands were too small!

A chuckle made her pause. She looked over to Edward. His liquid-topaz eyes were glittering in mirth. He was laughing at her! Aerith blushed.

Edward stood up. He offered her a hand. "I can help you get back to town," he said, still chuckling.

"Town?" Aerith said, taking his hand and standing up. "But why would you want to go back to the Forgotten Capital? No one lives there any more. I can make my way back, my friends should be waiting for me."

Edward looked confused. "The Forgotten Capital? What's that? I meant to take you back to Forks."

Now it was Aerith's turn to be confused. "There's a town here named after cutlery?"

Edward laughed again. "You are a strange girl. Here, get on my back. I'll bring you back to Forks."

Aerith got on his back. It was so toned! So nice... "But I've never been to Forks! Are you sure you're not confusing the names?"

"Positive," Edward said, then took off at a break-neck speed.

In a matter of 30 seconds they were standing at the edge of a dinky little town with perpetual rain clouds hovering over it.

"Oh!" Aerith gasped. "It's so pretty!"

"Isn't it?" Edward said, his eyes twinkling.

"EDWARD! YOU COCK-SUCKING BASTARD, WHO THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR BACK, HUH?" A shrieky voice shrieked from a short distance.

"Oh. Fuck." Edward looked distraught.

"What is it?" Aerith asked, concerned for his well-being. "Who is that?"

A plain-looking teenager with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes and plain pale skin who looked pretty in her plainness stomped up to Edward and Aerith.

"Well?!" She demanded. "Who is _she?!"_ She pointed in Aerith's general direction, being captivated by Edward's liquid-topaz eyes.

"This is Aerith. I found her unconscious on the side of a barren road during my walk, dear," Edward replied mechanically.

_"Dear?"_ Aerith thought, panicking. _"Are they... could they be...?"_

"I don't care! Get her off of you this instant, or it's the _couch _for a week!" Plain-Brown-Eyed-Mystery-Girl yelled.

Edward muttered something that sounded like "Well it's not like we _do_ anything otherwise..." and he dropped Aerith on the ground uncerimoniously.

"Aerith, this is Bella," Edward said, motioning towards the Plain-Brown-Eyed-Mystery-Girl. "She's my girlfriend."

_"Oh no!"_ Aerith thought in horror. _"They _are_ together!"_

Plain-Brown-Eyed-Mystery-Girl/Bella crossed her arms and smirked meanly. "That's right. I'm his _girlfriend_."

At this point Aerith realized two things: She was no longer anywhere _near _the Forgotten Capital, and all her hopes and dreams had just been flushed down the metaphorical toilet.

* * *

OMFG! that is lyke sooooooo sad! all aerith wants iz 2 b luved by edward, but stoopid bella is getting in tha way! i luv you guyz so REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW okkkk? then ill update FASSSSTERRRRRRRRR! u all wanna no wut happens 2 aerith, rite? plzzzzzz review plzzzzzzzzz!


	2. Bella is so mean!

OMG i bet u guyz r glad i updated so fasssst rite? i luv u guyz soooooooooooo much u wont blieve it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but cmon guyz, i only got 4 reviews how lame is thaaaaaaaat!!!! i no u guyz luv this story so go ahead n review okkkzz? now we get 2 c wut happens 2 aerith!!! hold tite,, guyz!

* * *

As Aerith looked into Bella's mean, plain-brown eyes, it took all she had not to burst into tears. So much so that she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation going on around her.

"Seriously, who is she?"

"Well, if we knew that, we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?"

"She's obviously not from around here. She's too pretty and not at all plain. And we all know that being pretty and not at all plain means they're a total and complete bitch, right Edward?"

"Bella, just because she's pretty doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. I thought we went over this."

"And why does she have a hole in her dress? It looks like she got stabbed through the ribcage."

"I tried asking her, but she headbutted me in response."

Aerith wasn't so distraught, though, to hear Bella's last question. This was too much. The tears she was holding back coursed down her cheeks. She let out a dainty wail and collapsed.

"Look what you've done! You made her cry!" Bella yelled, though she was obviously pleased. This made Aerith's crying worse.

Edward was crouched down next to Aerith in an instant. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-no," Aerith sobbed, wiping her face as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "It's just that...my friends are waiting for me at the Forgotten Capital, but I don't even know where I am! A-and...you're..." She broke down crying again. She couldn't possibly tell Edward that she was so upset because he was taken, now could she? "You're being so kind to me, even though you don't know who I am!"

Bella snorted waspishly in the background.

"Of course," Edward said softly. "How could I not help a girl lying unconscious on the side of the road? And your smell..."

"Oh, oh! That's _it_!" Bella screamed in outrage. "YOU ONLY HELPED HER BECAUSE YOU LIKED HER _SMELL_!"

Aerith froze. "I-is that true?" She asked Edward, tears glistening in her large eyes.

Edward looked like he'd been hit by a truck. "No! Of course not!" He assured her, liquid-topaz eyes wide. He looked off to the side. "Well...maybe," he muttered, too low for Aerith to hear.

But Bella heard, and she smirked triumphantly. "Edward, dear, why don't you bring Aerith to your house? It would help her calm down, I'm sure." An evil glint had come into her plain-brown eyes.

Edward seemed to know what Bella was thinking. "Oh, no, there's too many people there. That would only make Aerith feel more lost and confused," he said, panicking at the look in Bella's eyes. "We should...we should...aw, fuck, let's bring her to your house."

"_My_ house?" Bella shrieked. "And _why_ would we do that?"

"Because," Edward explained, turning his liquid-topaz eyes on her, "the only one there is your dad. And he's at work."

Severely stumped, Bella crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

Edward stood up. "Here," he said, holding out his arms to Aerith, "let me carry you."

"Oh, and I'm expected to walk?" Bella asked snidely.

"Yes," Edward replied, picking Aerith up.

And then they were gone. In a matter of 2.5 seconds, they were in front of a dingy house covered in mildew.

Edward carried her all the way inside, and deposited her on the ratty couch. He sat down beside her, rather close. Now that Bella was nowhere in sight, Aerith felt calm and at ease, and definitely in love again.

"Aerith, do you know why you were unconscious on the side of that barren road?" Edward asked her kindly.

"No," Aerith responded. "All I remember is that I was casting Holy to save the Planet from Meteor, then Sephiroth came down from above and stabbed me through the ribcage to try and stop me from casting it. And I think Tifa cast Cure to save me, since I'm not covered in blood and I don't smell like metal, but I'm not quite sure how I ended up so far away from the Forgotten Capital. Where exactly are we?" She asked.

Edward looked like he had just swallowed a rather prickly porcupine. Aerith awaited his response obliviously. She started humming a tune.

"We're in...Forks," Edward replied. "In Washington. Or...was it somewhere else? I can't remember exactly what state. But we're in America."

Aerith was confused. "America? What's that?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell over?"

Aerith though back. "Positive," she said. She stared into his eyes. They were glowing liquid-topaz, in either interest or bemusement. Aerith decided it was interest. It almost reminded her of...

Blue, glowing blue mako eyes, twinkling in mirth and slitting shut in laughter. And that _voice_...

No! She mustn't remember that! He was dead, _dead_.

But no matter how she tried to block it out, memories resurfaced, and her eyes teared up again.

"What's wrong?" Edward exclaimed, worried.

"I'm just...remembering," Aerith answered cryptically. "You see, you just remind me of the first man I ever loved."

Edward's eyes dimmed noticeably. "And where is he now?" He asked.

"I'm afraid he's dead," Aerith answered, her lips trembling. "He died saving his best friend. And it's all my fault! It's because he wanted to see me again!" She wailed.

Edward's arms were around her in an instant, cold, hard, and comforting. "It's alright," he whispered into her hair. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

They stayed like that for a moment, and Aerith felt her heart flutter in her chest.

Suddenly, Edward's arms disappeared, just as soon as the door slammed open.

"EDWARD, YOU TIT-NIBBLING SHIT-BAG, HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WALK ALL THE WAY HOME!"

"Yes, Heaven forbid you get a little exercise once in a while," Edward muttered. Aerith giggled. He shot her a crooked grin, one that made her melt.

Bella stomped into the living room and flumped down into a chair across from them.

"So?" She demanded. "What did you find out about her?"

"She has temporary amnesia and can't remember why she got here. The best choice is to enroll her in school even though she's obviously not from around here, and wait until she remembers. The hospital is not an option," Edward said. Aerith gave him a questioning look. He gave her one back that said "just trust me".

Aerith trusted him. She trusted him completely and without doubt. He would keep her safe in this strange new place.

Bella blinked. Edward didn't. Aerith suppressed a random giggle that surfaced for no apparent reason.

Bella stood up. "Today has been a long day," she announced. "I'm going to bed. Aerith, you can sleep on the couch. Good night."

And she left. The clock read 3:25.

Alone again with Edward, Aerith felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Why did you lie to her?" Aerith asked. "Isn't she your girlfriend? Don't you trust her?"

Edward sighed into her face. Oh, his breath was so sweet...

"You see, at first I thought I loved Bella, but recently she's been getting clingy and annoying and I wish I could break it off with her, but the last time I did that she jumped off a cliff and blamed me."

Aerith nodded in understanding. She'd tried the same thing when she found out that Zack--

No, _no_, she mustn't think about Zack! _He was dead, for crying out loud_!

"So I got back together with her. But it seems she doesn't care about my _feelings_," Edward said, and his liquid-topaz eyes darkened considerably. "All she does is drag me around like some trophy, even if I don't want to. She's getting way out of hand. All this 'I'm going out with the hottest guy in school' stuff has really gotten to her head. And she won't stop trying to have sex with me! What _is _it with women?!" He demanded.

"I'm not sure," Aerith replied, sympathetic for him.

Edward sighed again, into her face. She inhaled deeply.

"But you," he said, reaching up to touch her face with his cold, marble hands, "_you_ seem different. I'll admit, I was at first only intrigued by your smell, as I was with Bella, but you just seem so lost, so fragile, like you would break if I pushed too hard."

Aerith giggled. "I am indeed fragile," she said. She didn't stop to ponder her words and the complete disregard for her previous actions before being impaled.

"Tomorrow is Monday," Edward said, retracting his hand. "We'll register you at school. I'll come to pick you and Bella up, alright?"

"Ok..." Aerith breathed, disappointed at the loss of contact.

Edward leaned over and did something Aerith was pretty sure he shouldn't be doing when his girlfriend was sleeping upstairs: he kissed her forehead. His lips were predictably cold and refreshing.

"Sweet dreams," he said, his breath filling Aerith's nose.

And then he was gone.

Aerith lay down on the couch and used her arm as a pillow.

She dreamt of robot unicorns attacking falling starts with their rainbow powers. It was a very sweet dream.

* * *

aw, poor edward he dusnt want 2 stay with bella, but shes just so clingy!!!!! wut will happen next??? review and ill upate fasssssterrrrrr!

As a side note: I never realized how hard it was to type in msn/n00b-speak. I'm just so used to using _proper English_ that it's difficult to type any other way. Also, I don't think I've ever had so much fun at failing before. I'm basically just doing whatever the hell I feel like doing, disregarding the plot, plot holes, crappy romance, the likes. Seriously. I'm having a blast. xD

Another aside: It's been so long since I've updated anything with multiple chapters that I kind of forget how to do it. Now I get to have fun fiddling around with the options! GO ME!


	3. FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!

OMG GUYZ IM LYKE SOOOOOO SRRY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG! i gave u all a little bit of awesome at teh end tho, bcuz i luuuuuuv u alllllll sooooooooooooooooo much!

* * *

Aerith awoke to the sound of a rifle being cocked.

_"Oh, bull,"_ she thought to herself.

She chanced a glance upwards. A man with curly hair and plain-brown eyes was glaring at her over the gun. His finger was on the trigger.

Aerith screamed.

There was a crashing sound, and then suddenly the crazy gunman wasn't there anymore. Standing—or rather, sitting—in his place was Edward, covered in glass shards. Aerith was too caught up in the moment to ponder as to why he had not been cut from jumping through the window.

"Oh, Edward!" She gushed, sitting up. "You saved me from this madman!"

"Get off me," the madman grunted from below Edward. "Your rock hard and yet beautiful ass is crushing me."

"I cannot get off you," Edward said valiantly, staying where he was, "for if I do you will only try to do harm to Aerith."

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO A SLUT IN MY HOUSE!" The madman screamed. "Do you see that hole in her dress? A sure sign of being a slut!"

"Aerith is no slut, I assure you," Edward said easily from his lofty position. "In fact, we were just leaving for school, weren't we?" He pointedly looked at Aerith with his liquid-topaz eyes.

"Oh—yes!" Aerith squeaked.

Edward got off the madman. The madman made no move towards them.

Aerith and Edward left the demolished house.

"Who was that?" Aerith asked, still frightened. "Why was there a madman in Bella's house?"

"That was Bella's father," Edward replied. "As you can see, her whole family is full of crazy people." He sighed.

"I see," Aerith said sadly. Edward looked like he was truly suffering from being in contact with this horrible family.

"But...what about Bella?" Aerith asked. "You said you would walk us both to school."

Edward shrugged. "You snooze, you lose." He left it at that. Aerith didn't challenge him.

At the school, Edward registered Aerith rather quickly, charming the old woman at the reception desk. His liquid-topaz eyes sparkled as he spoke to her. Aerith couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

_"Does he act that way towards everyone?"_ She wondered worriedly.

She had no time to think, however, as Edward came back with her schedule.

"Luckily, I managed to get you into all of my classes," he said cheerfully. Then his eyes darkened. "But Bella is in some of them."

"Oh," Aerith said. "Well, if you're there, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea," Edward muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, alright."

The day passed in a flash. Aerith could barely remember anything. The classes were very complicated, especially math. Math! What use did she have for math? She was a flower-girl from the slums, not a Shinra employee...

Thinking of Shinra made her think of her friends, and at lunch she became very worried again. Edward seemed to pick up on it.

"What is it?" He asked her gently.

"Oh...it's just that...my friends...they must have left the Forgotten City by now," Aerith explained, on the verge of tears. "I may never find them."

"It's alright," Edward consoled her. "I'm sure you'll get back in touch somehow..."

"But that's just it!" Aerith wailed, looking straight into Edward's liquid-topaz eyes. "We have no way to communicate! We were keeping low profile because Shinra was after us and we didn't want to alert Sephiroth and, and—" Aerith couldn't help it. She burst into tears at the table. "And I'll never, never, _never_ get to tell Cloud that it wasn't going to work out!"

Edward, who was rubbing her shoulder soothingly, stiffened at the mention of Cloud's name.

"Cloud? Who's that? Was he bothering you?" He asked possessively.

"N-no," Aerith said. "I think...I think he was interested in me, and I thought I was interested in him, but I only thought I was interested in him because he had the same kind of eyes as Zack, so it wasn't going to work out..." She took a deep breath. "And I wanted to tell him that he isn't who he thinks he is, because he just _thinks_ he's Zack, but he's not! He wasn't even a member of SOLDIER!" Aerith's sobbing got harder. Edward resumed rubbing her shoulder.

"I did not understand one bit of that," he said.

"It's alright," Aerith choked. "You don't have to."

Then the peace was broken.

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUMPING THROUGH A WINDOW AND LANDING ON MY DAD? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW? IF I FIND OUT THAT THAT RUBBING IS ANYTHING OTHER THAN PLATONIC THEN I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU!"

Edward sighed. "Here we go again..."

Aerith turned her tearful eyes to Bella's plain-brown ones. Bella did not look very happy.

"AND YOU LEFT ME AT HOME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD WALK ME TO SCHOOL!"

"You were sleeping, dear, and I didn't want to disturb that," Edward said.

"Oh, sure, you didn't want to disturb me, but you managed to keep an eye on _Aerith_ while my dad tried to shoot her!" Bella accused. "I swear, if it turns out you're stalking her at night like you did me, then I will personally make sure you can't have children!"

"Bella, dear," Edward said with aggravating calm, "I _can't_ have children. I thought you knew this."

Aerith gasped. Was Edward...was he _impotent_?

Aerith was so distraught by this thought that she completely missed the following argument and Bella storming out of the cafeteria.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, time to face the demon," Edward sighed, taking Aerith with him to their shared class with Bella.

Throughout the class, though, Bella left them alone. She occasionally turned to glare at Aerith, but no more harm than that was done.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Edward explained that since she was pretty and not at all plain, the students had no interest in her. Aerith was grateful.

However, her happiness was struck down by the end of the schoolday.

"You're going to have to stay at Bella's," Edward said gently.

Aerith's smile turned into a frown.

"But her father..." she started.

"Yes, her father is kind of crazy, but I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. Bella neither."

"Promise?" Aerith asked, gazing into his warm, liquid-topaz eyes.

"Promise," Edward confirmed, taking her clasped hands into his. "I've never felt like this before. I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe from that horrible family."

Then, quickly, he kissed her on the cheek. Aerith almost fainted.

She went home and ignored the hateful glares both family members shot her way. She was simply too happy.

* * *

AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Ok, not really. But I can pretend that this is going somewhere.


	4. In which there's more singing than usual

It's been too long, guys! I'm sooooooo glad I wrote this. It took me forever and I'm very very happy with the result! Enjoy! (also review or else)

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Aerith walked around the neighbourhood in a daze. Edward loved her, he really, truly did! Aerith had no way to prove this, of course, but his affections the day prior were a sure indicator. She floated along, singing her favourite Disney tunes, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"_A whole new world..._"

"HEY, BITCH-FACE!"

"_We must be swift as a coursing river..._"

"WHORE-NUTS!"

"_Hey nonny nonny, hey nonny nonny, oh how I love it!_"

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A CAR YOU DUMB BROAD!"

Aerith snapped out of her reverie in time to squeak out a shriek of fright and dash across the road, away from the speeding car with its blaring horn. She fell to her hands and knees and held back tears. Finally, when she deemed herself calmed down enough, she rose her gaze to thank her saviour.

It was Bella.

Bella was sitting on her front porch, chewing a healthy-sized portion of Big Mac. She smacked her lips twice, set the hamburger down and licked her fingers.

"I...thank you," Aerith said, completely shocked. "But...why...?"

"I can be decent when I want to," Bella said, crossing her arms. "Or do you think I'm a heinous bitch all the time?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure," Aerith said. "You only ever seem to yell when I'm around."

"Well _maybe_ if you'd stop being such a whore I wouldn't _have_ to yell," Bella countered.

"I...I am _not_ a whore!" Aerith almost yelled, voice trembling in a teary manner. "I am a simple woman and I am very confused about what's going on, and you're not helping one bit!"

"That so," Bella sneered, picking up her burger again. She took a big bite. "Anywayth, leth go oo a yim." She swallowed thickly. "You need to lose some weight."

"I do?" Aerith asked. She looked down at herself. She didn't _see_ anything wrong with her waistline. "I'm not so sure about that."

"No, you're definitely a fat cow. And fat cows aren't allowed to stay in my house," Bella said, finishing off her burger. "We're going to the gym."

Ten minutes and a very sullen car ride later, Aerith and Bella arrived at the Forks Gym. Aerith spent the time wondering why Edward hadn't visited her all day. It just made her even sadder, so she stopped thinking about it after a while.

Bella ditched her as soon as they entered the front doors. Aerith then spent another ten minutes wandering around aimlessly, too shy to ask for directions. She eventually found the work-out room, then realized with dismay she didn't have the proper clothing for exercise.

"Oh no," she moaned. "What am I going to do?" She almost collapsed in disbelief. She felt herself tearing up. How was she going to lose weight if she didn't have the right clothing to do it? She sniffed.

"Do I hear a maiden in distress?" A manly, booming voice called from the depths of the gym.

"Quick, hurry and comfort her! No maiden should sound so sad!" A decidedly less-manly voice replied.

Aerith sniffed again, close to crying. She felt very alone.

Then, suddenly, she wasn't alone anymore. Two men, extremely handsome, glistening and strong (and very, very green), were in front of her, smiling charmingly.

"There, there, young maiden. Do not cry," the younger of the two said, patting her shoulder. "There is plenty to be happy about! Birds singing, sun shining, and the everlasting youth of your beauty, to be sure!"

Aerith giggled. This young man, he was very, _very_ charming. And very green.

"And to think, your beauty is such that the ancient Greek Goddesses would be jealous. Ah, youth!" The older of the two cried. He himself looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I'm sure Minerva would never be jealous of _anyone_," Aerith insisted. "She is a very kind and just Goddess."

"Youthful speak," the younger of the two breathed. "Oh, to be so youthful, it must be so pleasurable!"

He and the older man sighed and fluttered for a moment before the older man snapped back to attention.

"Where are my _manners_?" He demanded, wringing his hands balefully. "I am Gai. Maito Gai. And this young, handsome man here," he motioned towards the younger man, "is my student, my protégé, my one and only _Cheri_, Rock Lee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, eh?" Rock Lee said, all smiles and sunny disposition. He took Aerith's hand and shook it firmly in his hand.

"Oh," Aerith breathed. He was so _charming_. She could hardly catch her breath. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough," she returned. "And I'm _so_ glad to meet you!"

If possible, Rock Lee's smile widened.

"So what brings you to the Forks Gym?" Gai asked, not happy with being left out. "Your youthful beauty does not look in need of any exercise. Such curves, such grace, such a pretty face and gorgeous hair. I would dare say it's _perfect_."

"It almost makes me want to break out into song," Rock Lee sighed. He and Gai shared a gleeful look.

"Now," Gai said, stepping closer to Aerith and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm the king of the swingers. Oh, the gym-bunny VIP."

Aerith wondered for a moment what a gym bunny was, but then Gai continued and she found herself paying rapt attention to him instead of her own thoughts.

"I've reached the top, and had to stop," Gai mourned, while Rock Lee nodded enthusiastically in the background. Gai gave him a thankful smile. "And _that's_ what's bothering me." Gai twirled Aerith out of his grip, spinning her until she faced him. He looked at her intensely. "I wanna be a _woman_, Aerith, and stroll right into town!"

Aerith's eyes widened in shock, but she did not try to pull away. She was an accepting person, after all, and something like this did not bother her too greatly.

"I wanna be just like the other women; I'm tired of monkeyin' around!" Gai lamented his fate. Rock Lee was now nodding sadly in the background, murmuring consolences. "I wanna be like _you_," Gai continued, poking Aerith lightly in the chest. "I wanna walk like you, _talk _like you, too."

Aerith lowered her eyes. She could not see how this was supposed to work. Gai was just far too large and manly to be anything other than a man. She turned to Rock Lee for help, but he was too busy sobbing into his arm.

"You'll see it's true," Gai said softly, staring at her soulfully. He seemed to have read her mind. "A man like _me_...can learn to be a woman too."

"Gai," Aerith said, softly and carefully. "I...I'm sorry. I don't see how I can help you."

Gai looked very sad at this. "I understand," he said. "There's not many willing to help someone like _me_. Fortunately, I have Rock Lee by my side." At this, he let go of Aerith and enveloped Rock Lee in a crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of Rock Lee's neck, sobbing fully.

Aerith blushed a colour darker than scarlet. So...they were like _that_. She did not back away, however, because she was a very understanding person and something like this did not bother her. Not much really, even though at times she had suspected something similar with Zack. He had proved that he loved her, however, and she soon gave up those silly notions.

It was at that moment that Aerith realized the whole gym was staring at them. Bella included.

"So," Bella said, loud and clear for the whole gym to hear, "I see you've found yourself some more _boys_ to hang off of."

Aerith was mortified. Speechless. Enraged. She turned on her heel and exited the gym, ignoring the weird stares and Gai's whimpering sniffles.

She would get Bella back. She would make Bella see that she was being unrightfully rude! She would...she would...

She would collapse on the couch in the uninviting house and cry herself to sleep, that's what.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Review! (I know you want toooooooooo and I'll go faster if you dooooooooo)


End file.
